1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carbostyril derivatives and salts thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to the carbostyril derivatives and salts thereof, processes for preparing the same, and a pharmaceutical composition for inhibiting of thrombocyte adhesion containing said carbostyril derivative or salt thereof as the active ingredient.
2. Prior Art
There have been known some Carbostyril derivatives and salts thereof having the chemical structural formula similar to those of the carbostyril derivatives and salts thereof represented by the general formula (1) according to the present invention. (Cf. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,975,391; 3,994,901; 4,022,776; 4,026,897; 4,068,076; 4,145,542; 4,216,220; 4,277,479; British Patent Nos. 1,496,766; 1,496,767; 1,496,768; 1,496,769; 1,496,770; 1,496,871; 1,496,872; 1,496,874; 1,496,875; 1,505,305; 2,071,094; and 2,033,893 and others.)
However, the pharmacological activities of said known carbostyril derivatives are quite different from those of carbostyril derivatives and salts thereof represented by the general formula (1) according to the present invention.